100% True? Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ( ) ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antonie Beschta * Carl Unthan's father * Carl Unthan's mother Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (19th Century) * (19th Century) * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Abel Coffin * Adelaide Yates * Nok * * * Sarah Yates * Ti-eye Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Sparky Supporting Characters: * Jimmy * Suzy Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Mary Reeser Supporting Characters: * Carl C. Blocher * Edith Thompson * Francoise Price * Grace Pett * Jasck Larber * Mrs. Martin * Mrs. Rooney * Peter Seaton Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * English Doctor Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Aladio del Valle * Albert Guy Bogard * Buddy Walthers * * * Clyde Johnson * * * * * * * * * Marilyn Moon Walle * * Robert Perrin * Rose Cheramie * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * * * * George de Mohrenschildt's widow * John F. Kennedy * * Nancy Perrin Rich * Nicholas Chetta * * Sergio Arcacha Smith * Silvia Odo Locations: * * ** * ** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Central Intelligence Agency * George C. Andrews * The Grays * Initiated Brothers of Asia ** Count of Saint Germain * Order of the Golden Dawn ** Antagonists: * ** Adolf Hitler ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * The Babylon * * * Green Dragon Society * * * * * * * * ** * Loch Ness Monster * Sebottendorf's Thule Group * * Locations: * * * * ** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * British Colonial Army * Uganda's Army ** General Hussein Locations: * * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clifford Irving * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * 100% True??? was published in magazine format on a seasonal basis. * This title is an ombnibus of various articles and stories, and does not share anything in common with the mainstream DC Universe. * This issue includes a text-only introduction section written by editor Andrew Helfer. * This issue is divided into four overall chapters. The first chapter "Far Freakin' Out!" includes stories 1-3. The second chapter "Department of... Death!" includes stories 4-6. The third chapter "Strange Voices!" includes stories 7-8. The fourth chapter "Weirdo World" includes stories 9-12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * [https://www.comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=13455 100% True??? series index at Comicbookdb.com] * [https://www.comics.org/series.lasso?SeriesID=17198 100% True??? series index at the Grand Comics Database] }} Category:Andrew Helfer/Writer